


A Golden Moment

by misumaru



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Collars, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, pant wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: Akira's life would be so much easier if he could just, well, take a piss. Really. He just needs Gunji to leave the room first...





	A Golden Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Arbitro Bad Ending, so contains mentions of abuse, sexual slavery, and non-con. Written for the "Humiliation" square on this year's Season of Kink card. Big hugs to LdyBastet for the beta!
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters are owned by NitroChiral.

The chain clinked every time Akira moved. Not that he thought he needed it, not any more – even if he did have the strength to run from Arbitro now, where would he go? And yet, Arbitro still insisted. Maybe he just liked the way the heavy leather collar looked paired with Akira’s increasingly ruined t-shirt and jeans or something. Who knew how Arbitro’s mind worked?

No, Akira didn’t need the chain, and he needed the idiot holding the other end even less. He wasn’t sure why Arbitro had decided that Akira needed an actual minder today when he was normally just content to chain Akira to a wall when he wasn’t about. Unless… Gunji was the one that needed to be kept out of the way? Arbitro had said something about an important meeting and Akira had already had plenty of experience of how easy it was for Gunji to open that big mouth of his. 

Whatever the reason, Akira needed to leave the room, and soon. The space was tiny and cramped, even smaller than his usual cage, with only a water bowl and a couple of packs of solids available for Akira’s comfort. If it could be called that. The food had to be solid – Akira had learned the hard way not to trust anything not pre-packed, not even the bread, in this place, even if it had happened too late. Gunji seemed equally bored with the situation, humming tunelessly to himself while swinging Akira’s chain, the weight of the metal dragging on Akira’s neck with each sway. That wasn’t why Gunji had to go though.

No, Gunji had to leave because Akira desperately needed to piss.

The feeling had been building for a while and he’d tried his best to ignore it at first. Surely they couldn’t be stuck there for that long, right? His only option was to go in the corner, like an animal, and the thought of Gunji leering at him with that awful grin of his while he did it just made Akira’s skin crawl. Better to hold on and wait and hope that Gunji was gone by the time the need got unbearable. As time wore on, Akira realised that it just wasn’t going to happen. Instead, the pressure in his bladder grew and grew and the feeling became something he could no longer ignore.

Akira turned his back to Gunji, hoping that the way he’d been squirming as he tried to hold it in hadn’t been too obvious. What could he do? Give up and just wet himself? There was no way even an idiot like Gunji wouldn’t notice that, and the thought of sitting around in damp, urine-soaked clothes didn’t appeal. Maybe if he just stayed still and kept hunched over the need would eventually pass…

There were footsteps from behind and a shadow fell over Akira as Gunji leaned over him and picked up one of the solid packets. “Eh? Omurice? I wanted meat…” He turned to regard Akira quizzically. “The fuck’s wrong with you?”

“N- Nothing!”

Gunji gave the chain still firmly held in his other hand a shake. “Yeah right, you keep moving around and tugging this. If you don’t tell me, I’ll tell Papa Bitro you didn’t behave…”

Akira’s body froze. He still hadn’t healed from the last time Arbitro decided he needed a little “re-education” and the thought of it happening again… He swallowed and tried to find his voice. “…need to…”

“Ah? Can’t hear you. Speak up!”

“I need to piss!”

Gunji merely shrugged, making the chain rattle again. “So what? Just do it here.”

“Not in front of you!”

As soon as the words left Akira’s lips, he knew he’d made a mistake – he’d reacted too strongly and now he had Gunji’s attention. The chain was dropped to the floor and Gunji hunched down and dragged the water bowl over, abandoning the solid to dip his fingers in it.

“Isn’t it normal for pets to go in the corner? Or does kitty just not know how? It’s easy, just…” Gunji held his dripping fingers over Akira’s face, grabbing the chain again and yanking it so that Akira was forced to look up into every drop. Akira wriggled and tried to get away as the stale water ran into his face and eyes. “All ya gotta do is let go.”

Never in his life had Akira wanted Arbitro to come back as he had in that moment – he would stop Gunji, surely? Only Arbitro was allowed to torment his pets, after all. But there was still no sign. The water bowl was suddenly knocked aside, splashing Akira with its contents. Lukewarm water hitting his arm and leg did nothing to ease the still-growing pressure in Akira’s bladder.

“I know! Does kitty want to see mine? Will that help?”

To Akira’s horror, Gunji started to fumble around with his fly and pulled out his cock, looking immensely proud of himself. Then he started to stroke… The sight prompted a wave of confusing feelings in Akira that added an extra unpleasant edge to his discomfort. 

“See? Now you can take out yours…”

There wasn’t any way out. Akira was going to have to relieve himself one way or another. “I’ll go in the corner.”

As he tried to turn away and regain a little privacy, the chain pulled against his neck harshly again. Gunji had no intention of letting him move. “Nah, I want to watch now.”

Was there anyone normal in Toshima? The pressure had become unbearable, and any further attempts Akira made to turn away or get some space was met with another jarring pull of the chain. He couldn’t stop squirming, shifting and jiggling his legs to distract himself from the now painful need to piss. He couldn’t do it now, he just couldn’t! Not with Gunji hanging over him, the sound of his heavy aroused breaths filling the tiny room. Akira had to squeeze his eyes shut, he couldn’t bear to see Gunji touching himself or the intense look in his eyes. Even that didn’t help much; he could still hear the smack of skin on skin as Gunji got off on his torture, prompting a strange queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. 

“C’mon kitty, you can do it. It’s going to feel soooo good… Or do you like how much it hurts?”

At Gunji’s words, Akira couldn’t hold it in any longer. The worst part was, Gunji was right, at least to begin with. The warmth spreading along his groin was almost pleasant and the sudden lack of pressure felt amazing, but then the realisation of what had happened quickly sunk in and Akira’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. Gunji apparently enjoyed the show as his heavy breathing sped up and long, white streaks of come joined the cooling mess on Akira’s clothing. 

“Feel better?” The chain hit the floor with a thud as Gunji patted Akira on the head and retrieved the solid. “I’m gonna go take a leak too. Later.”

Then he was gone. Akira looked around frantically for something, anything, to clean off with, but with the water bowl knocked over there was nothing. The only good thing was that if Arbitro came back any time soon, he would punish Gunji for leaving Akira alone. 

The thought did nothing to comfort Akira as he lay down and started to cry.


End file.
